friendship?
by nako157
Summary: clingyshipping um. kouki diamond X Jun Pearl . hope you lyke.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Sandgem town, Kouki was busy scouting around for various pokemon

It was a typical day in Sandgem town, Kouki was busy scouting around for various pokemon  
to fill up his pokedex. "There's just Bidoof here." He sighed and slipped his backpack onto his  
shoulders. "Well I guess I'll go visit Hikari and Jun today." His apathetic face turned into a  
warm smile. He noticied his bike leaning across the side of his house, and decided he'd rather  
"ride in style." (;  
He hopped on his bike and began to make his journey towards the infamous Twinleaf Town. It  
was a small town with only a small population of people, but it was special to him because it  
held his two best friends; Jun and Hikari. The warm breeze brushed his hair back and his hat  
almost fell off his head, but he managed to grab it in time. Some pokemon popped out along  
the way and observed him making his way into town. He rode in quitely, and ended up at  
Jun's house first. He figured he'd stop be there first since Hikari's house was all the way at the  
end of town. He gave a light knock on the door, and he heard a loud THUMP. He sweatdropped  
because he knew it was Jun who just fell down the stairs from being in such a hurry.  
Jun whipped the door open with amazing speed, and smiled. "Oh Kouki you came to visit me eh?"  
Jun began running in place, looking already impaitent.  
"Yeah I did, but can't you calm down for a minute?"  
"No way, that would be a waste of time!"  
"..You'll never change..."  
Jun began to run around in circles. "So what did you come here for?"  
"Well I wanted to visit you and Hikari."  
"Oh! Well let's go get her!" Jun said excitedly and grabbed Kouki by the scarf all the way to  
Hikari's.  
Jun banged loudly on the door. "HEY HIKARI GET OUT HERE OR I'LL FINE YOU 1 MILLION YEN!"  
Hikari swung the door open looking pissed off. "JUN HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP ITS 9 IN THE-"  
She noticied Kouki standing behind Jun, and blushed. "Uhh hold on a second!!" She said frantically  
closing the door.  
"Geez she's so slow...how did she become the champion?"  
"Maybe it's because she's not in a rush all the time."  
"Hey shut up! Or I'll have to fine you a million yen too."  
"Oh my what a threat."  
Jun blushed folding his arms at Kouki. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Oh nothing in paticular." He chuckled looking at Jun's confused expression.  
Hikari opened the door slowly revealing her usual attire. "Uhh I'm ready..." She said sheepishly.  
"Your late Hikari! You owe me one million yen!"  
"Shut up you idiot!" She whacked him over the head. "Hi Kouki!" She smiling as she watched Jun  
cry in pain from her blow.  
He scratched the back of his head in bewilderment. He had never seen Hikari so angry, but it  
was normal for her he guessed. "Hey Hikari...nice morning isn't it?"  
She walked over to him and clung to his arm while blushing of course. "Yeah it sure is..."  
His eyes widened and he blushed slightly, confused about her feelings and his.  
Jun said nothing and turned away obviously jealous. "Hey quit fooling around let's go! Or I'll have  
to-"  
"Fine us?" Kouki said cheerfully.  
"Yeah fine you a TRILLION yen." He turned back around grinning, but on the inside his heart was  
ripping slowly.  
"Hey Jun! Go run a lap around town I need to talk to Kouki privately."  
Jun glared at her slightly and began running. "OK! BUT I'LL BE DONE SOON!"  
Kouki blinked in amazement at his best friends energy. "What is it Hikari?"  
"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
He pulled away completely flushed and backed up a bit. "Hikari I..."  
"You what?" Tears already began form knowing she was going to be rejected.  
Jun walked up beside the two and noticied Hikari look quite upset. "Hey what's the matter?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She began to run away back to her house, tears blowing in the wind.  
Jun looked at Kouki angry. "What did you to Hikari?" His voice picked up in anger.  
"She kissed me and confessed to me...but I was at a lost of words." He touched his lips remembering  
the forced kiss.  
Jun gaped at Kouki, slightly jealous. "You rejected her?"  
"I didn't have a chance to say anything...but shes my friend I couldn't see her that way."  
Jun looked down, his eyes gone dark. "So your saying you can't have feelings for you friends  
then?"  
Kouki looked at Jun with a serious face. "I didn't say that I just meant I dont like Hikari..."  
Jun clentched his fists knowing that he probably wouldn't like him either.  
"Do you like anyone?" Jun stated in a melonchatic tone.  
"Of course I do..."  
"Then who is it?"  
"It's you..." Kouki said scratching the back of his head.  
Jun turned to him his face completely red. "W-What?"  
Kouki smiled at Jun. "I said I like you Jun."  
All of Jun's emotions just disappeared and they all turned into a happiness.  
"K-Kouki...I like you too..."  
He immediately grabbed Kouki's hand and began dragged him to his house. "Nobodies home if  
you catch my drift." He said this while giving off a flirty smile.  
"Ah!" Kouki blushed. "What are you thinking Jun?"  
"If you don't listen to what I say I'll fine you."  
Kouki sighed and decided to give it.  
Jun kicked open the door and made sure to lock it. He dragged Kouki up to his room and pinned  
him to the bed.  
"Heheheh."  
"Jun?" Kouki looked at him scared for what he was about to do.  
"Hey what's with that expression I'm only playing around." He began to nuzzle Kouki's neck  
affectionately. Kouki was unsure how to react to this new feelings for Jun. He had always liked him  
but it was weird for him to be acting so loving towards him.  
"Calm down for a minute Jun, I want to do something."  
"Huh what is it?" Jun blinked.  
"This." Kouki ran his hands up Jun's scarf pulling it softly, enough to pull Jun's lips into his.  
The two felt the wonderful passion of the kiss and made it last until they were completely  
out of breath. Jun smiled eagerly at Kouki. "Let's do it again!" He began to dive down to Kouki's  
lips for another kiss, but Kouki grabbed his head just in time.  
"Hey slow down! They're you go being impaitent again."  
"What I want to kiss you!"  
"Let's try something else!" Kouki flipped Jun over his back to where he was ontop.  
"H-Hey! Kouk-"  
He was cut off by Kouki's lips and tongue slipping inside his mouth. Jun was caught offguard  
by Kouki's tongue but ending up enjoying instead. Jun being as impaitent as he was decided to  
go a little futher. While they two were tongue dancing he began slip his hand under Kouki's vest,  
causing Kouki to squirm a bit.  
A door was heard opening from downstairs, and someone seemed to be climbing the steps.  
Kouki pushed Jun to the floor and fixed his hair quickly.  
"Jun dear tell me next time when you invite someone over."  
Jun rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Sorry Ma, guess I was in a rush. Well Me and Kouki  
are off again!" He saluted to her and dragged Kouki out the door.  
"You might be the impaitent one but it looks like I'm the one who can think fast." Kouki said.  
Jun grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yeah yeah, let's continue this at your place maybe?"  
Kouki scratched the back of his head. "Well sure my family is on vacation for a week."  
Jun grinned satisfied with the answer, he began walk slowly with Kouki down the path towards  
Sandgem town, not in a rush at all.  
"Is that?" Kouki's eyes widened noticing Hikari walking into town holding hands with the former  
champion of Sinnoh; Cynthia.  
"H-H-Hikari and...CYNTHIA?" Jun stood frozen in bewilderment.  
Hikari passed by sticking a tongue out at the both of them.  
"Hikari don't be rude now." Cynthia said kindly patting her on the head.  
"Oh sorry I promise I won't do it anymore." She said giggling clinging onto Cynthia.  
Kouki and Jun looked at eachother. "Wow...well least she's happy!" Jun said. "Come on let's go  
we're wasting time!" He's natural rush began to pick up and he began to run while dragging Kouki.  
"JUN SLOW DOOOWN!" Kouki screamed.  
Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Jun tapped his foot, then jumped up. "I GOT IT!!" He dove into his closet like he was jumping off a diving board. Kouki sighed and shook his head, his lover worried him at times. Jun emerged with a turtwig mask. "This is what you needed!" He put it on the side of Kouki's head and then nodded in approval. Kouki just blinked.  
"Don't just stand there!! YOUR WASTING TIME!!" He was about to sprint off, but Kouki grabbed him by the collar choking him in the process.  
"GUH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR"  
"The festival doesn't start for 3 hours"  
"So? We can get there early"  
"But I wanted to have some fun instead"  
Jun looked at Kouki and began walking over to him. "We'll have lots of fun." He smirked, bringing Kouki's lip down to his. He dug his tongue deep into Kouki's mouth, causing him to moan slightly. Jun slipped hand into Kouki's yukata fondling his soft skin. Jun moved his lips downward towards Kouki's chest he kissed all the way down until he reached his nipple. When Kouki and him had got together he had known nothing about sex, he wanted to impress his lover by learning some new moves. He watched alot of porn in past time picking up every technique he could. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple licking it to the core, giving Kouki a moan of pleasure. Jun loved to see Kouki in pure bliss, it made him happy to know that he could do this his Kouki. Jun got up and fixed Kouki's obi for him.  
"Why did you stop?" Kouki frowned a bit dissapointed. He and Jun had been together for 6 months now and he was ready to have sex with him now. Of course Jun wanted to do it on the first day, but Kouki would not let him by anymeans. Kouki was very shy of course, and wasn't used to sexual attention. But gradually he had wanted Jun more and more. Now he wanted all of Jun.  
"Well depending on how you act today you might get a surprise later tonight"  
"Huh"  
Jun brought the boy close and kissed his neck, becoming arroused again. "You heard me..." His voice was in a seductive tone.  
Kouki blushed and pushed him away. "Well save it for later then, I don't wanting using all your energy so fast"  
"HA!! I NEVER RUN OUT OF ENERGY!!" He grabbed Kouki's hand and dashed off. Kouki was flying behind him, getting hit by many objects in the process.  
Jun pointed to the festival stands. "SEE!! THEYRE OPEN!! AHAHAHAH!!" He yelled joyously only to run into a big CLOSED sign. He fell to the ground rubbing his head in pain. "Yowch"  
Kouki looked down and Jun and didn't even bother. "See this is why you should take your time"  
A taller man with dark blue hair looked down at Jun. "Jun what are you doing here?" It was Riley the famous Lucario trainer. He was quite handsome. Jun looked at him with a snobby look.  
"I could ask you the same thing!! I'm here for the festival of course"  
Riley shook his head and pointed to the sky. "It's cancelled, a bad rain storm is coming in"  
Kouki looked down in disappointment, Jun had planned it for there 6 month anniversary. He had been waiting for the festival for 3 months. Jun said going to the festival together would prove their love as a couple. That's why he was so excited, so he could prove to Jun that they'd be together forever.  
"Seriously? Damn, we got all excited for nothing"  
Riley popped his neck and then smiled at him. "I could get you excited in more ways than one Jun." He winked, causing Jun to blush like a tomatoe. Kouki saw Jun's reaction and felt jealous, he could never make him blush like that. Maybe Jun should be with someone like Riley. Kouki clentched his fist and began running the opposite way of where Jun and Riley stood.  
Jun immediately ran after Kouki, knowing he could catch him easily. Riley watched him run off saying nothing. The rain began to pour, and tons of pokemon began to panic and take cover.  
Jun didn't see Kouki anywhere in sight so he run underneath a Tree trunk for cover. The trunk opened up to a small area for cover, Jun cawled underneath only to see Kouki sitting in the corner of it. Jun sat by him and stared into his eyes. "What's the matter Kouki"  
"You should be with Riley." He said apathetically.  
"Huh? No way I'm in love with you Kouki"  
"..." The boy said nothing and only distanced himself away from Jun.  
Jun only moved closer to him in return.  
"I'm not good enough for you, you need someone who can make you happy like Riley"  
"Wha!? That's not the case at all. He just made me blush and that's all"  
"...I see"  
"Come on Kouki, I'll make it up to you"  
"How"  
Jun whispered in his ear seductively. "I'll give you what you've been wanting for along time"  
Kouki blushed and looked up at Jun questionally.  
"Let's get started shall we?" Jun said in an eager tone.  
Jun reached down inbetween Kouki's legs and started to pump him slowly, Kouki moaned erotically his hips bucking foward with each stroke. Jun pulled Kouki onto his lap and started to kiss the boy's neck, still stroking his cock. Kouki moaned gasping for breath with pleasure and started to grind his hips in Jun's lap, Jun bit back a moan, the friction almost making his body reach it's limit. Jun turned his lover to face him and kissed his mouth, his tongue sliding over his lips asking for entrance, which was given. Jun took control of the kiss with little resistance. Jun slid his hands under Kouki's yukata and pushed it up reveiling a smoothe pale stomach and hard nipples, he bent his head forward and put his mouth over on nipple, earning another sweet moan from Kouki. But this was just the usual routine His tongue swirled around the rosy tip, enjoying the feel of it. Jun tugged Kouki's Yukata over his head and pulled it off, then brought his fingers to the top of Kouki's bottom half of the robe and undid the button, pulling it down and over his ankles.  
Jun then realized that Kouki wasn't wearing any boxers and smirked, while kissing Kouki furiously on the lips, and pulled out his own erection. Kouki looked down at it amazed, "It's so big Jun, why is mine so much smaller...?" Jun blushed and fisted his hands into Kouki's silky black hair, pushing his lover's head down with his tiny mouth right over his penis, "Suck it..." Jun said smirking pervertedly. Kouki engulfed it with his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, taking it in and out of his hot cavern. Kouki then started to lick it with his tongue from the salty tip to the very hilt, making it slick. When Jun thought it was wet enough with saliva and pre-cum he pulled Kouki's head up and flipped the boy over, putting him on his stomach. He reached inbetween Kouki's legs and pushed them apart, then used his hands to push Kouki's butt up in the air for more leverage. Jun grabbed Kouki's penis and finished him off, receiving a throaty moan followed by short gasps of air.  
Jun gently poked one of his fingers into Kouki's flushed whole. "That...feels really weird..." Kouki said turning his head back to look at what Jun was doing, he quivered when Jun hit a sweet spot. Jun rubbed the inside of Kouki earning moans of pleasure, feeling the wetness that was already in Kouki and Jun felt himself grow harder and moaned with need. He slipped another finger inside Kouki and scissored them making Kouki cry out with slight pain. Feeling that Kouki was prepared enough he pressed his penis against Kouki's entrance and pushed it inside, moaning in pleasure. Kouki cried and squirmed, "J-Jun..it..hurts.. really bad." Tears were falling down his face now, Jun pulled Kouki against himself and whispered, "I know, I'm sorry Kouki it'll feel better soon, I promise." Kouki continued to wimper and cry, but finally started to feel the pleasure, he moaned loudly and called out Jun's name. "Jun!" "Kouki.." Jun continued to rock back and forth, feeling a hot explosion in his belly coming on. He released inside Kouki, moaning, and pulled out slowly trying not to injure Kouki.  
Jun fell back in exhaustion and saw the Kouki was already asleep from the ordeal. He smiled and brought his lover into his arms, and fell asleep that way. He was in pure bliss again.  
Hikari and Cynthia walked past the tree the next morning. Hikari noticied the two boys asleep in eachother's arms; naked.  
"That's so gross"  
"Oh, Hikari we'll do that someday too"  
"WHA!?" She blushed, falling back.  
"You heard me." Cynthia winked.  
Fin 


End file.
